


The End is the Beginning and the Beginning is the End

by DominicRichenel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A New Steve’s, Confessions, Discussions about Restaurants and the CIA, Emotionally Stunted Steve, Ex-Wives and Ex-Partners, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, From Friends to Partners (in a broad sense), Future Fic, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Mentions to Amanda Savage and the New Queen of England, Mutual Pining, One Bed Trope (sorta), Realizations, Resolute Danny, Reunion, Slight Spoilers for Previous Seasons, The Slow Burn after a Longer Slow Burn, endings and beginnings, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/pseuds/DominicRichenel
Summary: “Do you wanna… do you want me to go away, Danny?”“No, no. No. Of course not… what a silly idea, Steve, are you nutty? The thing is… it’s been too long since the last time we talk to each other, man. I’m surprised, that’s all, okay?”“Yeah, it’s been a long time for sure, I know that… I know better than anyone. Time really flies, Danny,” Steve stated expressively, as if he was talking to himself. “But, come on, buddy, will you stay there, standing still and doing nothing? C’mon, give me a hug, brother. It’s been such a long time, it’s good to see you, boy.”When Danny decides to rekindle his relationship with the so-called love of his life, leaving Five-0 thereafter, Steve follows suit at his own pace. At that time, both men could not predict how impactful their decisions would be down the line. Some years later, the two friends finally reunite and have the opportunity to discuss the changes that came about in their lives and how said changes had consequences in their friendship.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts), [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> During season nine, the odds of Danny coming back to Rachel and also the possibility of Steve coming back to Catherine have raised some questions, including doubts about the potential departure of Danny/Scott (or even Steve/Alex) from the show. I decided to write a fic taking into account that perspective, under the point of view of McDanno, of course.  
> Dedicated to the lovely @Happy29 and @ERamos9696.

It was already late at night. The placard fixed above the entrance of the restaurant was small and discreet. It had nearly the right size to be noticed by any passers-by in order to communicate that the place was an Italian bistro. A flickering electric signage made with neon lights depicted the name of the restaurant, using a standard cursive writing in bright purple neon.

 

Steve McGarrett chuckled when he saw the restaurant sign, while he tried to protect himself better against the freezing cold of Newark inside the heavy parka he was wearing. The chuckle warmed him a bit and Steve decided he would make fun of Danny for choosing such a tacky sign for his restaurant.

 

However, Steve could not really have fun with the situation, the knot inside his stomach and the apprehension within his heart would not permit. While Steve contemplated the restaurant sign, he felt he was torn between happiness and heartache as a renewed feeling of longing ached inside him.

 

After all those years, the name of that restaurant in Newark was _Steve’s_....

 

Steve approached the entrance of the restaurant and noticed the “closed” sign hanging on the door. There were people inside the place though, as the light and noises coming from the interior of the restaurant attested. Despite the late hour, Steve took a chance and opened the door, which was fortunately unlocked.

 

Inside the place, there was a bunch of people busy cleaning the small but cozy ambient. Waiters were scrubbing the floor and chairs were being stacked up on the tables by the restaurant’s staff. The noise of plates and kitchenware could be heard from the kitchen at the back of the restaurant.

 

Steve’s eyes scoured the entire salon expectantly, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. Steve waited there, standing, his big rucksack hanging from his shoulder. Some people from the restaurant’s personnel looked curiously at him, but before anyone could address Steve, Danny emerged from the kitchen, feisty and loudmouthed as always. And Steve’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Danny looked almost the same as before, with the same slicked-back blond hair and the same well-muscled compact body. He was wearing a tight white shirt with a red tie and an apron that presented a few stains, most likely from sauce and remains of pasta.

 

_Danny was wearing a tie again._ The fact itself was both endearing and nostalgic in Steve’s perception - but also felt funnily annoying.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, guys! Everyone! Hurry up! Scrub that floor with more courage, okay? And those tables won’t clean themselves, huh? Come on, no slacking off here. It’s too late already and there’s a blizzard outside. Y’all wanna come back to your warm beds, all right? No one wanna become a popsicle. Tomorrow, we gonna have an early start and....”

 

Danny finally noticed the tall man waiting at the entrance of the restaurant and gave him a quick glance. “Sorry, buddy, we’re already closed. If you’re hungry, there’s a 7-eleven down the block. You just have to go to the next corner, okay?”

 

“Hey, man, I know it’s been five years already, but even so… don’t you recognize me anymore, Danno?”

 

“Steve....” Danny gaped, his expression showing a whirl of different emotions that were difficult to read. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I… I, uh, I had to come to Jersey, so I… I thought there was no harm in dropping by,” Steve explained, still not able to decipher whether Danny’s astonished expression was a sign of belligerence or not. “Do you wanna… do you want me to go away, Danny?”

 

“No, no. No. Of course not… what a silly idea, Steve, are you nutty? The thing is… it’s been too long since the last time we talk to each other, man. I’m surprised, that’s all, okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a long time for sure, I know that… I know better than anyone. Time really flies, Danny,” Steve stated expressively, as if he was talking to himself. “But, come on, buddy, will you stay there, standing still and doing nothing? C’mon, give me a hug, brother. It’s been such a long time, it’s good to see you, boy.”

 

The two long-lost friends hold each other in a tight embrace. It was awkward in the beginning, they didn’t seem to know how to act around each other anymore. But pretty soon, their initial barriers breached and they gave in to an emotional, soulful hug, squeezing each other’s torsos – as though their bodies knew how to chase away the awkwardness, when words were not capable of reaching that intent.

 

They pulled apart and Danny stared attentively at Steve, both men still holding each other’s arms. “Have you already had dinner?”

 

“No, not yet. But don’t worry about me, man. I can eat anywhere – at the 7-eleven you mentioned before, alright?”

 

“What are you thinking? Are you touched in the head? No one comes to my restaurant and leaves the place hungry. Well, almost no one.”

 

“I’d get very mad if you deemed me as a ‘no-one’, pal,” Steve remarked grinning, though a tad ironically.

“Okay, okay, come on, my friend. I’m gonna fix something for you.”

 

****

 

Steve and Danny were seated at one of the tables of the restaurant, facing one another. Steve’s rucksack was resting against one of the walls and his parka was hanging on a chair. Everyone from Danny’s staff had already left and they were the only people left in the bistro. Steve was eating a plate of spaghetti with gusto, noisily, like a famished man.

 

“I’m sorry I’m serving you leftovers, buddy. I wish I had something better for you to eat.”

 

“Forget about it, Danny, are you crazy? This spaghetti is amazing, man. I really missed your food, just so you know. You didn’t lose your touch. Did you make the pasta all by yourself or did you bought it from somewhere?”

 

“Of course I made the pasta myself, what a stupid question is that? Huh? I got a reputation to preserve, y’know?”

 

“And the tomato sauce, buddy, it’s amazing. I remember this delicious taste from your grandma’s previous recipes.”

 

“Yup, all of this it’s my entire fault, you see?” Danny grinned, delighted because of Steve’s compliment and because of the fond memories from the past. Lately, everything from the past looked better in his opinion, when seen through rose-colored glasses. Danny deliberately chose to forget his and Steve’s constant arguments because of their semi-failed restaurant project many years ago.

 

“Such an awesome meal,” Steve hummed as if he was in heaven. “It feels like an angel’s breath.”

 

“What a weird thing to say, dude. I don’t know about any angel, so I guess this is, uh, this is Daniel Williams’ breath. I mean… if that doesn’t bother you.”

 

Steve lifted his sight from the plate and stared at Danny a bit surprised, though with a knowing look. The longing expression came back to his face with full force, but that time it was reciprocated by Danny’s own expression of longing. They didn’t say more words and fell into an almost awkward silence, enjoying one another’s proximity nonetheless.

 

While Steve returned to eat, Danny took his time to analyze his friend’s face, which was more emaciated than the last time he had seen him. Danny took in the new lines and sulci on Steve’s face, as well as the gray hair fighting for dominance on his head. But in spite of the few aging signs, Steve remained the same handsome man Danny knew for so many years.

 

“I see you stole Sinead O’Connor’s haircut again. But you know, it goes well with your face now, cos you’re way too gaunt, man. You need to put on some weight. And this hairdo’s better than the ghetto Vin Diesel haircut, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Steve half responded, half slurped the tomato sauce from the spaghetti. “You’re still not funny as you think you are, Daniel.” Steve then looked appreciatively at Danny. “You, in turn, still dig the blond pompadour, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, what can I say? I’m a man of deep-seated habits, I thought you remembered that, babe.”

 

“I do remember, y’know? I used to know everything about you.”

 

Danny averted his partner’s gaze all of a sudden (apparently with some measure of embarrassment) and Steve returned his attention to his plate. Danny observed, marveled, the way Steve kept devouring his food and how he didn’t stop until he was almost close to finish eating all the spaghetti available.

 

“You still eat like an animal and that’s kinda disgusting. I thought that maybe during all these years you’ve been working for the CIA you had finally learned some manners. How did you manage to work undercover, all handsome dressed like James Bond, if you don’t know how to use silverware properly, huh?”

 

“Shuddup, Danno, and please cut me some slack, okay? I’m hungry and you’re a wonderful cook.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You are very welcome,” Steve answered with his mouth full.

 

“You didn’t use to compliment me that much back in the day – if at all. What happened to you?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes characteristically. “But I’m complimenting you right now, alright?”

 

“All right.” Danny pouted and changed the subject. “Speaking of the CIA, what about your wife? How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s not my wife.”

 

“Hah, you say that the same way you used to tell me she was not your girlfriend in the past. And we both know how this story ended.”

 

“Cath’s not my wife,” Steve reaffirmed annoyed. “I didn’t marry her.”

 

“A piece of paper means nothing if she’s the lady in your life - the chosen one, in a manner of speaking. She’s the reason you disbanded Five-0, after all. You chose to go away with her and work for the CIA, didn’t you? The same way that Greer chick wanted to work with you. You exchanged your precious task force for a life of adventures around the world, as far as I can recall.”

 

“It didn’t happen like that, buddy. You don’t understand,” Steve attempted to explain, but soon after sighed deeply, feeling defeated. “Listen, you don’t know anything. You had already left us, you weren’t there at the time.”

 

“Okay, if you say so.” Danny waited for Steve to continue, but his interlocutor remained quiet. “What about Tani? And Junior? I keep in touch with Adam – I mean, once in a while. And, by the way, I’m very happy cos he and Kono are back together and they have a little baby now. I also talk to Lou now and then, since he got retired and moved to Philly. He’s still not welcome in Chicago, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still in touch with Lou too – and Adam and Jerry and the others. Tani and Junior are doing well. They opened their own private security company.”

 

“So they are together? I mean together, together? You know, that time when I was shot during quarantine and I was unconscious, I dreamed they were a couple and Tani was the new head of Five-0, cos you had already retired. I’m happy they’re doing well and are not unemployed anymore. They didn’t deserve that, they’re good kids.”

 

“What? Hold up… are you blaming me now?” Steve was suddenly sounding very pissed off. “Are you accusing me of firing the kids and let them fend for themselves?”

 

“Well, I’m not blaming you, but… uh, I mean, it’s kinda your fault anyway. You were the one who wanted to hire them, but after that decided to close Five-0 down all at once.”

 

“For your information, I pulled several strings to help the kids start up their biz. They didn’t want to work at HPD when Five-0 ended, okay? And if you’re so concerned, you should give them a call now and then. Especially Tani, since you seemed to be so close to her.”

 

“Okay, all right… fair enough,” Danny pursed his lips. “I talked to Tani sometimes after I left, just so you know. I didn’t simply abandon my friends, okay? But after that we, uh, we kinda lost contact – with Junior and the others too. I’m at the other side of the continent after all, do you understand that?”

 

“I certainly do.”

 

“Fine… good to know. You see, I’m happy that Tani and Junior are doing fine and I’m glad you’re helping them. But how could I know that? Since I came back to Jersey, you simply disappeared from my life! I tried to contact you, man, many times. Many, many, many times! But you kinda decided to, uh… I don’t know… freeze me out from your life – shut yourself off! That’s how I see it! I thought that part of my life was lost – I don’t know, perhaps forever.”

 

“About that, man, I’m sorry. I really am, you know? I want you to know that.”

 

“My kids missed you so much, pal. I missed you so much! Since you went away with Cath, I tried to get your phone number, y’know? Several times! Or an address, so Charlie and Grace could send you Christmas cards, but I got nothing. Nothing! Even Mary didn’t manage to tell me anything. She refused to give me your number, cos she said she was not authorized and you’d get pissed off with her. Seemed to me you disappeared into thin air!” Danny’s arms were flailing, reinforcing the hurt stamped on his face. “Why, Steve? Huh? Why? You were my best friend, man! You are my best friend!”

 

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve repeated, half-mumbling, with a sheepish look. “I wish it was easier to explain the reason why, but right now I-I… I don’t know. Now, I can see it’s not that easy, buddy. It’s too difficult, man. I didn’t think it’d be that difficult.”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Don’t come up with these lame explanations, okay? Or lack thereof. Stop it! Knock it off, okay? Come on, dude! And please don’t come up with that classified mission bullshit as a convenient excuse to convince me, all right? Like that Strawberry Fields Forever operation or whatevs, please, man… like hell you’re gonna give me the runaround this time. I thought our friendship was more important to you… I thought I was more important to you, you understand that? You have got to be straight with me, okay? Please?”

 

Steve didn’t respond and just stared embarrassed at his former partner with a puzzling expression. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, a heavy air that felt like lead, hovering over the two friends.

 

“You won’t tell me anything, isn’t it? That’s still so typical of you, Steven. And that’s fucking irritating, man. This is a pain, you know?” Danny grumbled and gave up prodding his friend into giving him answers.

 

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping the wine that Danny had brought to accompany the spaghetti, until Steve spoke again, intending to pacify their spirits.

 

“You decided to name your restaurant _Steve’s_. It’s… it’s very moving, man. I don’t know what to say about it, about how much that means to me, brother....”

 

“Yeah, you yourself said that to me, remember?” Danny finally permitted himself to smile lightly. “Even if we were apart, we’d be together still… or something along those lines.”

 

“How could I forget? We almost died that day – like so many other times. We lived so many adventures together, didn’t we, pal? I miss that, I really miss our partnership. I miss our life together.”

 

“Yeah… I mean, I don’t miss the bullets, the shootouts and the near-death experiences – and your craziness, your crazy stunts and your stupid plans and the car chases, you persistently trying to kill me and I always worrying about your safety and… well, I… uh… yeah… I miss our life together too, babe. Even if we kept yelling at each other, y’know?” Danny flushed a bit and ducked his head as though he was reminiscing nostalgically – or was getting suddenly coy. “Though, come to think of it, you got the radiation poisoning that day, so that’s not, um, an entirely good memory to cherish.”

 

“I’m much better now in that regard, I got no serious symptoms anymore.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. You know how much I worry about your health, you goof.”

 

Steve grinned at Danny in appreciation, using one of his irresistible lopsided smiles. The persistent knot was still dwelling within his guts, but the wine – or something more – was then warming his heart steadily.

 

“Is _Steve’s_ doing well?”

 

“The restaurant is doing, um… so-so.”

 

“Did you dump all of your lifesavings again into this new venture?”

 

“Yup, but don’t sweat about it, man. I’m fine… I think.”

 

“Do you have a partner helping you?”

 

“No, I don’t have any partners at the moment. In the beginning, Rachel helped me out, but she got tired pretty fast. And obviously, she hated the name I chose for the bistro – no offense, dude. She was not very, uh… fond of my idea of resurrecting the restaurant dream to begin with.”

 

“I’m sorry Rach let you down. And I’m sorry I let you down before her....”

 

“No, no, no, Steve. No need to apologize, okay? You don’t own me anything after all. The original _Steve’s_ … it was not meant to be, I guess. What’s done is done.”

 

“It’s a bit surprising the fact that you started up a new restaurant here in Jersey. I thought you considered that all the related trouble of running a restaurant wasn’t worthwhile.”

 

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right, my friend. I guess I’m not that creative when it comes to ideas about post-retirement plans, y’know? I keep repeating my errors, no matter how many people advise me otherwise. I’m thick-headed that way,” Danny chuckled and Steve accompanied his friend contagious laughter.

 

“Well, you told me Rach’s not your restaurant partner anymore, so....”

 

“Yeah, and I also told you that I keep repeating my mistakes, didn’t I’ve just told you that, buddy?

 

“Do you… do you think it was a mistake marrying Rachel again?” Steve asked cautiously.

 

“Sure thing. A big, gigantic mistake,” Danny affirmed expressively, opening his arms wide. “We’re not together anymore. We’re divorced. Again. Crazy stuff, huh? You believe that?”

 

“I’m really sorry, man.”

 

“I thought you’d say that I should see that coming. You don’t look surprised, though. I’m not a cop any longer, but I can still read people. And I still remember all your faces.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, a tad annoyed, as if he had just been busted by his perceptive friend. “Well, you’re not wearing a wedding band, so I deduced that maybe things were not good between you two. Satisfied?”

 

“Uh-huh, stunning detective work,” Danny sniggered. “Try again, Steve. Who told you that Rachel and I split again? Huh? I didn’t tell any of our friends about that and I know for a fact that you lost contact with Eric.”

 

“You see, there are some advantages when you work with spies,” Steve attempted to lighten the mood and deflect Danny’s question at the same time.

 

“Hah, don’t tell me Cath is your CI in that matter too. Is she?”

 

“Actually, it was Doris....” Steve confessed cryptically.

 

“And I have no idea why, Steve.”

 

“She was… my mother was trying to help me. At least, that was what she said to me. Doris said she was helping me… to do the right thing.”

 

“What right thing? I still can’t understand, man. Since when you’re keeping in touch with your mother again? Is there some problem happening, Steve? What happened to Cath?”

 

“We… we, uh, Cath and I … we’re not together anymore.... It didn’t work out, Danny. I mean, between me and her in the end. I’m not talking to Cath for a long while now. We should’ve resorted to being friends, but now we can’t say we’re even friends anymore.”

 

“Oh, man....” Danny’s mouth went slack and he stayed speechless.

 

“And I kinda don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Sorry, dude.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. You see? Now, we’re two abandoned idiots commiserating over our failures together.”

 

“Yup, what a pair of losers we are, don’t you think?” Danny couldn’t help but guffawing and Steve laughed out with him.

 

“Where’s Rach, by the way?”

 

“Rachel’s traveled to England. With her mother,” Danny grimaced at the mention of his ex-mother-in-law.

 

“And where are your kids now?”

 

“Charlie’s with Rachel.... Oh, don’t worry, man,” Danny was quick to explain when he perceived Steve’s sudden preoccupation. “It’s just a trip, it’s not permanent. I have no intention of moving to the UK, God forbid. Though it would be nice to drop by Harry’s if I had to go there.”

 

Steve frowned a bit when Danny mentioned Harry with unequivocal affection and he promptly changed the subject. “How’s little Charlie?”

 

“Not so little anymore. He’s enormous, you’re gonna see him, he’s almost taller than me,” Danny exaggerated.

 

“I miss my Mini-Danno,” Steve smiled, delighted with the warm memories of Danny’s kids flooding his mind all of a sudden. “And Gracie? What’s she up to nowadays?”

 

“Monkey got her first internship. I feel very old, but she’s so happy, man! You’d be so proud of her!”

 

“Yeah, I am proud, I really am,” Steve’s grin was open and affectionate. “I miss your kids, Danno.”

 

“And they miss their Uncle Steve, buddy,” Danny stated, looking with expectancy at Steve in search of the answers his friend was stubbornly not providing.

 

Steve lowered his head to avoid Danny’s expectant gaze and when he looked at his friend again, he changed the subject one more time - awkwardly.

 

“Is Rachel visiting relatives in England?”

 

“No, my ex-MIL is attempting to set Rachel up with a new ‘suitor’. I’m aware it’s a ridiculous idea. The old woman said third time’s the charm for Rachel after Stan and obviously after the utter, terrible failure that was myself – her words not mine.”

 

Steve shook his head. “So, I take Amanda and you are at war again.”

 

“She’s never liked me to begin with,” Danny emphasized wincing.

 

“How Rach’s mom intends to set her up?”

 

“You see, Amanda got acquainted with some person connected to Queen Catherine and....”

 

“Queen Catherine?”

 

“Yeah, Queen Catherine… not your Cath, the new queen, Queen Catherine – Kate Middleton, you goofball. I can’t believe you’re not on the loop about the fact that the Brits have a new queen!”

 

“Of course I know that, do you think I’m stupid? It’s been almost two years, but I still mourn the late Queen Elizabeth’s death. I was very fond of Her Majesty since she awarded us those medals, do you remember? And I do think it was a nice gesture on Prince Charles’ part to abdicate of the throne in favor of his son.”

 

“Anyway, Rachel’s mom knows someone that knows someone that, um, knows the queen and now Rachel is about to be introduced to a certain Sir Alisdair, or some weird name like that. Another minor member of the royal family.”

 

“Do you think Mandy’s crazy plan’s gonna pan out?”

 

“I don’t know and sincerely I don’t care. Maybe it’s just me saying it, but I think it’s kinda degrading that a well-heeled writer like Amanda Savage thinks that the only chance her own daughter has to be a successful woman is by marrying a posh rich dude… this, uh, Lord What’s-His-Name or whatever.”

 

“Are you… aren’t you jealous of this guy? And what about Charlie? Don’t you fear Rach might snatch him away from you like she did with Gracie?”

 

“No, I’m not jealous and no I’m not afraid of what Rachel might do about my son. You see, we’re divorced again, but this time we’re still in good terms. Our separation happened by mutual consent. Rachel and I, we, um, we still get along fine,” Danny affirmed emphatically and Steve suspected that his friend was trying too hard to convince himself about his ex-wife intentions.

 

“I just want you to be happy, Danno.”

 

“I know, bud, I know....” Danny contemplated Steve with an expression that resembled something very close to adoration - although he was only mirroring the way Steve was looking intensely at him.

 

Steve took a chance and reached out for Danny’s fingers, attempting to touch the shorter man’s hand where it was resting on the table, but he quickly recoiled, wary of his friend’s reaction. Danny smiled reassuring, showing a silent permission as he himself grabbed Steve’s big hand and squeezed it fondly.

 

They stayed like that, in silence, facing each other. It was Steve’s turn to study his partner’s semblance. There were more wrinkles on Danny’s pale face and he looked tired, with sunken eyes. More silver hair was populating his scalp, hidden among the golden strands. Danny seemed a little chubbier, though, and he hadn’t lost his Jersey swagger.

 

“Well, you said to your crew that the restaurant’s gonna have an early start tomorrow – I mean, today, right?” Steve asked, looking at his watch and noticing it was already past midnight. “So, you have to sleep, buddy, it’s too late already. And I gotta go now....”

 

“So soon? You gotta be kidding, man. I mean, it’s already late, okay, but…” Danny stared at Steve looking visibly disappointed. “You’re gonna swing by again some time tomorrow, that sounds all right? So we can have a good conversation again? What say you, pal?”

 

“All right, I promise, bro,” Steve grinned and took in a deep breath, feeling relieved at last.

 

“Are you busy on a mission for the CIA? Can you tell me at least that?”

 

“Actually… actually, Danny, I’m not working with the CIA anymore. I’m free now… and unemployed.”

 

“Did something happen? It has to do with Cath?” Danny asked, preoccupied.

 

“Cath is only one of the reasons I left the CIA. And not one of the main reasons - absolutely not… not by far,” Steve explained using again a cryptic tone, not bothering to add more details about his last impactful decisions.

 

“You know, I don’t understand, man. After all you went through with the CIA, with your mother and everything.... How could you work with them? Huh? Do you trust them? I’m sorry you’re jobless, I’m really am, okay? But I’m not sorry you left the agency.”

 

“You really don’t like the CIA, do you, Danny? You’ve never liked them.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorta biased, but we do have good reasons not to trust them, don’t you agree?” Danny asked matter-of-factly.

 

Steve acquiesced without words, but then stood up all of a sudden, seemingly not wanting to talk about the CIA anymore. He looked around to grab his rucksack and his parka. “I really gotta go, pal.”

 

Danny stood up too to address his friend once more, gripping his arm firmly. “Did you book a hotel? Do you, uh, have a place to stay tonight?”

 

“No, I didn’t book a hotel because I came to Jersey only to pay you a visit, D. But don’t worry, man. I can spend the night at a hostel. I don’t wanna bother you any longer, you gotta go back to your place to sleep.”

 

“Well, it turns out that this place is my place too, if you know what I mean. I’m sleeping – and living - here at the restaurant.”

 

“You live here at the restaurant?” Steve scrunched his face together. “How so? Why, Danny?”

 

“Rachel stayed with my house – and also my dog. I didn’t want to waste more money renting another place just for me. Since I spend most of my time here, one thing led to another.”

 

“Do you have a bedroom or something like that here at the restaurant?”

 

“Yup, sure thing. It’s not big, but is comfy enough.” Danny’s face suddenly illuminated with an idea. “And in fact, Steve, you can sleep here tonight, what do you think? It’s too late and it’s freezing cold outside. You can be my guest. Please.”

 

“I don’t know, man, I don’t wanna bother you more than I already did.”

 

“No problemo. I insist, my friend, you’re gonna stay the night here, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Steve finally conceded and smiled openly at Danny.

 

The knot, though, returned to Steve’s stomach with renewed force, that time accompanied by an embarrassing fluttering heart. Steve angrily chided himself for feeling high-strung as if he was a lovelorn teenager. Fuck, dealing with Danny and everything pending between them would be much more difficult than fighting on the field of a battle.


	2. Intermezzo

“Hey, your bedroom is… kinda miniscule, Danny. You know, it sorta reminds me of the rundown place you were living in when I hired you.”

 

“Not funny, you moron. More respect, okay? This is my place you’re talking about.” Danny whacked Steve on the shoulder, but he felt obliged to reflect upon his current living situation all the same. “I don’t know, man. I don’t believe in karma, but the way I see it… maybe, my situation right now is kinda a cyclic stuff. As if the end is the beginning and the beginning is the end,” Danny mused, arching his eyebrows expressively. “And for your information, you didn’t hire me that day, you practically sequestered me against my will, okay?”

 

“Anything you say, bro,” Steve grumbled. “You see, many times in the past I wondered if I did the right thing hiring you, because more often than not you used to be my number one stressor. But the truth - the naked truth - is that I don’t regret my decision a single bit. I’m very, very proud of our partnership, pal – and I’m very proud of our friendship.”

 

“Me too, buddy, me too. But don’t get all emotional all of a sudden.”

 

Danny’s “bedroom” was not big at all. It was practically a cubicle, but even so it was spacious enough to provide a modicum of comfort - although Danny’s decoration was spartanic at best. The bedroom had a single bed, a wardrobe and a dresser, as well as small TV set and some of Danny’s personal effects scattered around. There was a small bathroom close-by.

 

Several pictures were fixed on a sort of big board on one of the walls of the bedroom. There were pictures of Grace, Charlie, Rachel and Danny’s family. And also (somewhat surprisingly) several pictures of the Five-0 _ohana_ , including some photos of Danny and Steve together, smiling at the camera or presenting a more serious countenance. Seeing those pictures felt like a travel to the past - a very special and nostalgic experience that could easily tug the strings of one’s heart.

 

Steve and Danny were awkwardly standing close to the only bed in the bedroom, undecided about what to do first. Danny was wearing a comfy old t-shirt and sweatpants. Steve was wearing sweats too, but he was shirtless.

 

“Do you mind if sleep shirtless, Danny?” Steve had asked previously. “I’m not very fond of using clothes to sleep, you know.”

 

“It’s very, very cold tonight, but whatever you decide, man. Suit yourself. I can see you didn’t lose these caveman antics of yours. But please can you just do me a favor and don’t go parading all naked here in my bedroom, okay? Please? Some decorum, please, _hai capito_?”

 

“ _Sì, ho capito_ , Daniel.” And just so you know, during my whole life I suffered through way worse situations than your precious Jersey winter, my friend,” Steve grinned and flexed his bare ripped muscles. The man was still very fit after all those years.

 

And there they were, contemplating the single bed in the room, still clueless about how to act until Steve came up with a solution. “I can sleep on the floor, buddy.”

 

“No, my space heater here is not working very well, so the floor might be cold. Plus, you’re my guest. My Ma didn’t raise me to treat my guests – and my friends – like that. I’ll sleep on the floor instead.”

 

“No way, this is totally crazy, mate. It’s your bed after all, Danno. And besides you said that the floor is cold. I don’t want you to get sick or whatever. I’d feel very guilty if you suffer any harm in my behalf.”

 

“Okay, so then lemme think....” Danny made a pensive face. “Well… uh… good thing I have another solution, huh? Maybe, um, maybe we can share the bed. We both can sleep in the bed at the same time. What do you think? It’s a small single bed and it’s not really big enough for two guys, especially when one of them is abnormally tall… but we can make do, babe.”

 

“Are you sure? Won’t you think it’s gonna be too weird?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be damn weird, but I don’t care, buddy. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna have a gay freak-out or something like that and I think there’s absolutely no reason for you to have a gay freak-out too, just so we’re clear. Come on, babe. You’re my friend. I trust you and you should trust me too, okay?”

 

“Are you really, really certain I’m not gonna bother you? I can sleep with my head facing the foot of the bed if you prefer, so we don’t have to face each other. I don’t want you to feel awkward.”

 

“No, no way in hell I’m gonna smell your stinky feet, Steven. Are you nuts? And if you’re not gonna feel awkward, then I won’t feel awkward as well, okay? I remember that time you said to me – ironically… like a jerk – that it’s a good thing I’m so adept at handling awkward situations, so here I am, okay? Besides, I’m pretty sure you have no intention of molesting me, as far as I know. And we won’t need to face one another, we can sleep back-to-back, so to speak.”

 

“Hah, I see,” Steve commented playfully, but he was still looking very uncomfortable. “You, Mr. Williams, always had the nerve to say that I’m the one who comes up with the crazy ideas all the time. What do you say about your crazy idea now, huh?”

 

“Come on, Steve, I bet it’s not the first time you have to sleep closer to another dude. I mean, during your campaigns for the Army, I bet you and your mates had to sleep piled up one another, isn’t that true?”

 

“Well, not piled up per se, but maybe something close to that,” Steve chuckled while he reminisced. “That is, when – and if – we had the chance to sleep.” Steve didn’t bother to correct Danny about his Army/Navy intentional confusion for the umpteenth time since they had met at his father’s garage.

 

Danny turned off the light of the bedroom, but let a single lampshade on in order to provide a squalid dim light to the ambient. The two men lay down awkwardly on Danny’s bed, not able to avoid touching each other’s bodies by accident due to their uncoordinated movements in such restricted space.

 

They shuffled around in a way that they ended up on their sides on the mattress, with their respective backs pressed against each other. That way, both men were not facing one another and Steve was facing the nearest wall of the bedroom. Danny covered himself and Steve with a thick duvet and they said goodnight to each other.

 

Steve was tired, too tired. He was physically exhausted and also emotionally drained. He really needed to sleep, but he simply couldn’t. Not with so many thoughts swirling inside his head. Not with so many… feelings… yes, feelings… feelings boiling within his heart. Bottled up emotions, all repressed and threatening to explode at any given moment.

 

And Danny… Danny, who was away for five long years, Danny was so close to him. He was literally touching him – back-to-back. Steve needed to sleep, but he didn’t. Steve needed to talk, but he didn’t. Steve just waited. He waited for Danny to sleep, so he could finally speak. Steve waited, expecting Danny to start snoring but after half an hour all that Steve could hear was the soft and cadenced breathing of his companion, indicating that perhaps he was asleep at last. And then, Steve decided to speak, with a low but audible tone of voice.

 

“The reason why I shut down Five-0… the reason why I went away to work for the CIA… the reason why Catherine and I got back together… and the reason why, afterwards, I decided to break up with her and leave the CIA.... It was all because of you, Danny.”

 

Steve expected Danny to respond, but his friend remained silent, only the sound of his soft breathing could be heard in the bedroom. That way, Steve felt confident to resume his confession – and he knew it would be a sort of long testimony with so much to explain.

 

“When you decided to rekindle your relationship with Rachel… and when you decided to marry her again and come back to live in Jersey, I had many doubts of my own about your decision, brother. But I kept my doubts to myself and in the end I was very supportive, do you remember? I trusted your new attempt at having a wholesome family again with Rach wouldn’t be a disaster that time. I wanted you to be happy and you were so content that I decided that I was happy too – for you, my friend. But when you finally left… it hit some feels, man. Hard, very hard - like a ton of bricks. It was so unexpected. I had never felt like that before and I couldn’t understand exactly why I was feeling that way.”

 

“Even when Freddie died, or when my dad and Joe died… I didn’t felt that way. My dad, Joe, Freddie and Auntie Debbie… it was very difficult, but I was able to move on when such important people in my life passed way. Even when Cath left, it didn’t hit me so hard. When Chin and Kono left, I managed to cope just fine, you recall that. But when you left… you were so happy, but I couldn’t help but feeling downhearted, bro. It was an unnerving feeling and it was off-putting. On top of it all, it was frightening. I feared I was becoming too weak, too weird… not my old self anymore as if I was an alien inside my own body. I struggled hard against self-pity, man.”

 

“I told you once that the McGarrett men are raised to be strong, we mustn’t give in to feelings, you know that. I wasn’t prepared to deal with that weird sentiment puzzling me. I was a Navy SEAL, for fuck’s sake. A Navy SEAL is a man who will lay down his life and persevere in the face of adversity. So, I tried to lead a normal life and continue to work regularly on our cases with our team. As you know, I learned to appreciate being a cop and that was the choice I had made for my life after all. You were happy with your choices and I should be happy with my choices too.”

 

“But something was off. Our HQ felt strange, you know? The same rooms without you, buddy. I missed your grumpy persona… I missed my old curmudgeon on my side so much that sometimes it was almost painful. I’m not superstitious, but I started to wonder… if Five-0 began when I met you for the first time, should it end when you left? I shrugged off those ideas and concentrated on the job, but in the end I had to face this indisputable truth… there could be no Five-0 without Danny Williams.”

 

“I had a length conversation with Grover and he advised me to talk to you – in person – and tell you everything about how I was feeling. And the way he said that to me, man… Lou seemed to see right through me when he gave me that pearl of wisdom. But I didn’t want to bother you at the time. I didn’t want to talk to you. In truth, I was kinda mad at you, cos you had left Five-0 and you had abandoned me. During the following year after you left… we barely talked, remember? That’s because I wanted to keep my distance. And after that first year, I finally realized I didn’t have the heart to be the head of Five-0 anymore. I feared I’d become a lousy leader down the line. Or maybe I was just tired – or maybe too restless.”

 

“One day, Cath came to Oahu to pay a visit and we hooked up again and decided to get together again… be an item one more time. Cath mentioned to me that there was a position available at the CIA. They were looking for a professional with my profile and my skills and she suggested I might apply for the job. I thought: hey, I love Cath and I’m unhappy at Five-0, being a cop was not so satisfying anymore, so I could attempt a career change. Combine business with pleasure in a manner of speaking.”

 

“I tried to convince Lou to take my place as the Five-0 leader, but he refused point-blank. In the end, he chose to retire instead. I talked to the governor and I made a bunch of arrangements, so Adam and Jerry could work with Chin’s task force in SF. Tani and Junior preferred to stay in Hawaii as you already know.”

 

“What about Eddie?” Danny asked all of a sudden.

 

“You are awake?!” Steve turned around on the mattress and was quickly followed by Danny, so they wound up face-to-face.

 

“Of course I’m awake. I couldn’t sleep thinking about all the answers you kept refusing to give me, you putz. But I’m glad you decided to speak.” Even in the dim light, Danny’s relief was visible on his face. “So, what did you do with your dog?”

 

“Junior is taking care of Eddie. At my place, I mean. Junior is still housesitting on my request.”

 

“Fine, good to know. Please, don’t be shy and continue your story, okay?” Danny asked, sounding almost nonchalant even in the face of Steve’s disconcerting confessions.

 

“You asked me how I could accept to work with the CIA, didn’t you? The truth of the matter is that I wanted to change. I was unhappy with my life and I wanted some change. Or perhaps I was running away from how I was feeling. Beforehand, I was a bit leery of the agency too, but at the same time I was curious to confront my preconceptions. I wanted to know the CIA from the inside and, that way, understand better how they work, how they think and how they act. I also wanted to understand my mother better in the process, her motivations and so forth… and also Cath’s motivations.”

 

“Did you like your new job? You and Cath became – I don’t know - Mr. & Mrs. Smith?”

 

“Yes, I liked the new job to a certain extent. There are many good people there, Danny, not everyone at the CIA is an asshole. It was different enough, but sometimes some missions reminded me of the Navy – and also of Five-0. I didn’t work with Cath regularly, but we tried to make our relationship work despite the fact that we were apart from each other more often than not. You know, different assignments and stuff.”

 

“What went wrong then?”

 

“I worked with them for almost four years, so it went well, I guess. The thing is… after some time, it was no longer a novelty and I was still feeling… unhappy, unfulfilled. My disposition affected my relationship with Cath – for the worse. More often than not, I was feeling so down and beaten… I don’t know, I think was not coping very well with abandonment issues anymore. In the past, I used to accuse you of being overly dramatic, but maybe I was the one being overdramatic then. But I couldn’t control how I felt… and how I feel now. And you know very well that control is everything to me.”

 

“Maybe my style rubbed off on you, buddy,” Danny chortled and then shifted to a more serious countenance.” What happened between you and Cath?”

 

“The physical distance was a bummer, that’s for sure, but it wasn’t the main problem. As the months and years went by, I started to realize that I had made a big mistake. Joining the CIA was a mistake, coming back to Cath was a mistake. Something important was still missing in my life. Cath tried very hard to make it work, she was fully committed. I, in turn, couldn’t be on board the way she wanted me to be. Our long history together… it didn’t seem to be enough for me anymore. In the end, she accused me of being too aloof and emotionally stunted. That I still only valued her to ask for favors for my cases. And yet, she bent over backwards to keep our relationship floating until the bitter end.”

 

“What exactly do you mean by ‘bitter end’, Steven?”

 

“Last year, after a particularly difficult mission, Cath booked an entire weekend in Sardinia for both of us. She planned this romantic trip to a paradise where she had a big surprise for me in store. Cath promised that she would explain everything to me as soon as we had arrived at the hotel - she didn’t intend to stall her plans.” Steve wavered a bit, swallowed hard and then continued to speak. “Do you remember when I almost proposed to her?”

 

“Yes, how could I forget? I can sense that shit hit the fan at the hotel, am I right?”

 

“Yep, buddy, you’re damn right. I screwed up everything. At the hotel, Cath told me that when I wanted to propose to her the first time, things were messy and confused and everything didn’t work out the way they should. But that time, according to her, it’d be her turn to ask my hand in marriage, in that luxury resort in Sardinia. She explained to me that women are empowered, women could do that too. And then, she got down on one knee to propose to me, man....”

 

“And after that....”

 

“And then I simply couldn’t accept it. I said ‘no’ and tried to explain my reasons to Cath. I couldn’t do that to her, buddy. I gotta be honest with her and, especially… I had to honest with myself.”

 

“What happened next? How, uh… how Cath reacted?”

 

“Well, needless to say that our romantic weekend was utterly ruined. Cath was pissed off – with good reason - and we officially broke up. Our friendship ended for good as a result and since then we only talk professionally.”

 

“Ouch… I’m very sorry, bud,” Danny spoke with sincerity. “And after you broke up with Cath, you continued to work with the CIA normally?”

 

“Yes, for some more time. During one of my assignments, Doris, of all people, found a way to meet me while I was on a mission. I hadn’t seen my mother since we helped her rescuing Wo Fat’s father.”

 

“What did she want?”

 

“Doris wanted to.... Well, she told me that she knew what had happened between me and Cath. And she made a point of informing me that you had divorced Rachel for the second time, something that I didn’t know at the time. Don’t ask me how she discovered that, she refused to tell me. I was really surprised but I said to her that I didn’t understand why she was giving that piece of info to me. My mother chided me for pretending to be a fool. She said I shouldn’t try to fool her or myself about that anymore. I should do the right thing, she said to me. Doris also apologized for not pulling more strings to save you from that Colombian prison several years ago.”

 

“It’s a good thing for me that I had her son by my side when I needed,” Danny pointed out. “So… after your mom talked to you, you finally decided to leave the CIA?”

 

“No, I still worked with them for a couple of months, but then I decided that I had had enough. I decided to follow my mother’s advice and… here I am,” Steve finished his account and watched Danny attentively, expecting any kind of reaction: acceptance, anger, indifference or whatnot.

 

“Thank you, man,” Danny finally stated with a serene tone. “Thank you for open up, my friend. This means a lot to me. I really want you to understand that, okay? Hearing everything you have to say… it’s kinda liberating for me and I feel relieved right now. And I, um… I got some confessions of my own to make. D’you wanna listen?”

 

“Of course, Danno, go ahead.”

 

“About me and Rachel, when we got back together… I thought it would work that time, you know? You were right, I was so happy with my decision, with my life at that point. You do remember, don’t you? When we said our goodbyes before I went back to Jersey for good and we hugged each other to say goodbye, you remember how happy and optimistic I was, right babe? So untypical of me, I know. I was in a stage of happiness just like the first time Rachel and I rekindled our relationship before you got arrested because of Wo Fat. You remember? I felt so dumb now… such an idiot, y’know? Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb....”

 

“You’re not dumb. You loved Rachel, you… love her.”

 

“Listen to me for a second, the thing is… just like it happened to you, after some time, I started to wonder if I had made the right choice in my life. Rachel and I were happy in the beginning, the kids were happy… but something was off. As you said, something important was missing. I didn’t know if it was nostalgia speaking, but I started to miss our time in Five-0. And I had thought I’d never feel like that.”

 

“Did you really miss our time together? I mean, did you miss your time as a cop, working with Five-0?”

 

“Perhaps not being a cop. I missed some aspects of Five-0, our friends and the way we were like family – _ohana_ as you say. I missed our time together, our camaraderie and your presence in my life. The fact that I named my restaurant using your name… it was… um… it was a symptom. A symptom of how much I missed you in my life. But when I realized how much I missed you for real, you goof, and the actual reason why, I thought it was already too late. I had a different life then, a new life that I chose for myself – maybe stupidly. And I thought it was too late - too late even to regret, y’know? Rachel was not that happy either with our marriage. All things considered, we decided to split again – that time, in amicable terms.”

 

Steve contemplated Danny’s semblance at length. Their faces were so close that they could even sense each other’s breath. “Perhaps our actions didn’t work for the better in the end, D.”

 

“That’s what happens when you try to change things, babe. Things… change.”

 

“So… what now?”

 

“Now, I think we should do the best we can about our current situation.”

 

“What do you mean?

 

“I’m open to suggestions. What say you?”

 

Steve didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply reached out and grabbed Danny’s nape to pull him into a frantic kiss. A kiss that was messy and uncoordinated due to their nervousness and the position they were in the bed. But both men gave in wholeheartedly to that eagerly awaited, intimate contact. The kiss that was - at last - the defining moment they were expecting in their lives. Steve didn’t want the kiss to end, but he pulled apart to confirm if his partner was indeed on the same page.

 

“Did I overstay my welcome, Danny?” Steve whispered.

 

“No way, bud. Why did you stop kissing me?”

 

Steve smirked and captured Danny’s lips again. The kiss deepened as Danny returned Steve’s attention by kissing him back with voracity, clashing their teeth and sucking his partner’s tongue. When they separated again to breath, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s torso.

 

“I must confess, Danny. Only after you left, I was aware that I was jealous of Rachel. I thought back then that it was because we were close friends, but I was only lying to myself. It took some time, but now I can face the truth about how I truly feel about you, buddy.”

 

“And I really care about you too, Steve. For real, babe. You gotta be sure of that,” Danny reassured and beamed at his friend. “I think it’s better later than never that we’re admitting to ourselves the truth about the real nature of our connection during all these years.”

 

They resumed the kisses and Steve used one of his hands to release his steel-hard cock from the confines of his briefs and sweats. Next, Steve looked expectantly at Danny and received a wordless confirmation. Steve’s hand skirted around Danny’s waistband and ducked into his friend’s underwear in order to free Danny’s dick too. Steve deftly wrapped his big hand around his and Danny’s erections, in spite of the limited space between them.

 

Steve started to jack off their cocks together and both men relished the blissful sensations, the texture of their skins rubbing against each other and the heat uniting them. It was freezing outside, but Danny’s bedroom was hot as if it was on fire. Danny freed them from the cover of the duvet the best he could and Steve speeded up his movements. Danny’s hand joined Steve’s as they jerked off together and they returned to make out frantically, mingling their breath together, humming and moaning inside each other’s mouths.

 

And then, the intense raw pleasure of their intimacy was too much for the two friends to bear. They came messily, hot sperm spilling between them, coating their hands. Their bodies squirmed spasmodically while they grunted, still kissing desperately. When they pulled away, they were panting heavily, incredulous over what they had just felt. Startled by the deep connection they had shared and by the confirmation of the truth revealed to them. Their sticky hands were still joined at their erections, refusing to separate, like a sort of ritual of compromise.

 

“I think we made a mess on your bed, Danny. Sorry about that,” Steve apologized, but he couldn’t wipe a very satisfied grin off his face.

 

“Fuck the bed, babe. You made me have one of the best orgasms I have ever had in my life.”

 

“Ditto, buddy, I fucking loved what we did. I’m still floating, that was amazing, off the charts, man. I can’t believe how good it was with you,” Steve grinned and gave Danny an affectionate peck.

 

“Wait here, I’m gonna clean us up.” Danny reluctantly disentangled from Steve and got up, taking a look at his cum-soaked t-shirt.

 

“For two old dudes like us, we really produced a lot of cum, don’t you think?” Danny asked, exanimating the big stain on the fabric of the t-shirt. “I suspect we were both on a dry spell.”

 

“That or we really like each other,” Steve opined mischievously, while he stroked his semi-flaccid dick lazily.

 

Danny smirked and pulled his t-shirt fully over his head and walked over to the bathroom nearby. Still shirtless, he came back with a wet washcloth and he and Steve cleaned up one another the best they could. Miraculously, the sheet on the mattress hadn’t been hit by their copious amount of sperm. So, thankfully, there was no need to strip the sheet off the bed. Danny got rid of the cloth and lay down on the bed again, snuggling in closer while Steve held him tightly.

 

“Aren’t you gonna put on another clean t-shirt, Danno? What about the cold?”

 

“You got me so hot and bothered that I’m not feeling cold anymore,” Danny confessed and nuzzled up to Steve, kissing the hair on his partner’s chest.

 

“I’m glad to know I have that effect on you,” Steve bragged, kissing the top of Danny’s head. He after pulled the duvet back over their bodies.

 

“You know, we snuggling like that reminds me of that Halloween when we cuddled up on your couch. With Monkey and Cath, do you remember?”

 

“Yeah, it was really funny, buddy. You all were sorta cockblocking me that night, just so you know.” Steve then wore a more serious expression. “But that moment is in the past, Danny. What we have now is the future.”

 

“Words to live by, I couldn’t agree more. I’m right there with you, my friend,” Danny declared soulfully. They enjoyed a comfortable silence for a while until Danny couldn’t contain a sonorous yawn. “We have a few hours before dawn yet, let’s sleep a little bit while we can, okay? G’night, babe.”

 

“Goodnight, Danno.”

 

“I love you, man.”

 

“I love you too,” Steve beamed at Danny, full of a soothing bliss. The knot was not torturing his guts anymore.


	3. The Beginning

The few hours of sleep weren’t enough to give Steve and Danny the rest they needed, but the two friends didn’t really care. Early in the morning, they had a shower separately, because they didn’t want to succumb to the temptation of another hot session of handjobs - or something more audacious, perhaps. There was a lot of work to be done at the restaurant after all, so they couldn’t afford wasting time.

 

They couldn’t stop kissing, though. Little pecks here and there and also stolen scorching wet kisses when one of them was not expecting. Danny and Steve opted to have breakfast at the restaurant’s kitchen, making small talk and purposely avoiding any talk about the future. They were finishing their meal before the arrival of Danny’s employees.

 

Steve then looked at Danny with regret and announced “I have to go now, buddy. You got a lot of chores to do and I don’t wanna annoy you.”

 

“About that, Steve, I… uh… I have a sort of indecent proposal for you.” Danny licked his lips and took a deep breath.”

 

“What’s this about?” Steve asked, both curious and wary.

 

“Well, you’re unemployed now, right? And you’re not dating Cath anymore… I’m not with Rachel anymore, so…” Danny looked cutely nervous as he indicated the distance between him and Steve flapping his hand. “I want you to be my partner here at the restaurant.”

 

“What? What did you just say?”

 

“Exactly what you heard, man. I want you… to be my partner.”

 

“You’re sure about that? You’re sure it’s gonna work out right this time?”

 

“Sure thing, babe! We’re older, we’re wiser, we’re gonna make it work this time. Plus, I’m way more experienced regarding this business nowadays,” Danny affirmed resolutely, but then contemplated Steve’s unreadable expression and tensed. “You think my idea is a shitty idea, don’t you?”

 

“No, no, no, it’s not that, buddy. I’m just really thrown by your proposal. And I’m honored, for real.” Steve stared at Danny with renewed devotion and held his friend’s hand tenderly. “Let me tell you something… I wanna be with you no matter how, Danny. But are you certain this is a good plan? I don’t wanna disappoint you down the road, pal.”

 

“Of course it’s a good plan. I’m sure about that. And as Hannibal Smith from the A-Team used to say, I love it when a good plan comes together,” Danny arched his eyebrows expressively and chuckled. “On another note, as a dividend payout, you’re gonna have my, um, my body at your disposal, what about that? Huh?” Danny teased, using one hand to indicate his body as though he was pimping himself to Steve. Both men laughed, excited about Danny’s promise.

 

“Okay, okay, you convinced me. I want in,” Steve declared and kept grinning. “But not only because your hot body, just so you know. I, uh… I got to admit that I really like the perspective of reviving our partnership… working with you again, you know? I really dig this possibility. Plus, it’s difficult to say no to you when you ask me like that.”

 

Danny took another long breath, feeling relieved at last. “You see? I still have my superpower to convince you. And don’t worry about the share of the profit. In fact, I want you to help me out getting some profits going, all right?”

 

“So, that means you seduced me just to get a partner to help you make your restaurant profitable, is that so?”

 

“Yes, sorta…” Danny grinned mischievously. “The thing is, _Steve’s_ needs Steve, more than ever. But the main reason I want you as my partner is because I love you and you love me, okay?”

 

“Okay, partner. We have a deal. I’m yours, body and soul.”

 

“That’s terrific! Thank you! Now, we just need to seal the deal.”

 

They looked at each other with uncontrolled desire and quickly got up from their chairs to embrace one another tightly, kissing with passion shortly after in order to seal the deal in an appropriate manner. Certainly, there could never be a better way to sign a partnership contract.

 

“Yo, man, you have such a hot mouth,” Steve attested with a hoarse voice. “You used your mouth to get on my nerves in the past, but now you use it in a way that makes my dick super hard in no time, dude.”

 

“Yeah, I’m that good,” Danny chuckled, but after studied his friend’s expression with a slight concern. “Do you think it’s too weird, Steve? I mean, kissing another dude?”

 

“It’s different, for sure - but much better, if I’m being perfectly honest. Besides, I kinda came here prepared. Kissing you was one of the stages of my special op.”

 

“Oh, right, now I’m a black op for you, you klutz. You took advantage of me, the poor innocent Danno.”

 

“Yep, Operation Kiss Danno Forever…” Steve gave Danny one more delicious kiss, sensing the taste of the coffee they had just had. “What about you? Was it weird for you? Did you like it?”

 

“Your stubble is kinda prickly, but I like it. You’re a good kisser, I give you that.”

 

“Can’t believe we wasted so much time, man.” Steve kissed Danny again, he simply couldn’t stop, in spite of the imminent arrival of Danny’s crew.

 

“Yup, we wasted too much time, babe. We should make up for lost time, don’t you think? We can make up for it… by making out.” Danny caressed Steve’s face tenderly. “But come on, that’s a lot of work waiting for us. You know, like Uncle Vito once told us, this business is a back-breaking grind just to squeeze out a few bucks’ profit.”

 

“Okay, okay. So… let’s see. Like we did in the past, the kitchen will be your job and the business will be my job, what about that? No Uncle Vito this time, for heaven’s sake. And one of the first things I’m gonna do is replacing the purple neon thingie you put at the entrance with _Steve’s_ name on it. It’s tacky and too _cliché_. It’s bad for our marketing strategy. Our restaurant is not a nightclub or a casino.”

 

“ _Cliché_? You are _cliché_ , you schmuck. Don’t make me regret my decision, you putz. My sign isn’t tacky, it’s vintage and you have no taste at all to give an opinion on that matter, okay? I still remember that hideous tacky lizard thing you had on the wall of your kitchen as a decoration. And now you have the nerve to tell me what is tasteful or not. You’re still a frigging control freak, aren’t you? I’m gonna have to put up again with your twisted belief that you’re never wrong. I can’t believe I fell in love with a jerk like you,” Danny ranted and grinned at the same time.

 

Steve grinned openly too, flattered because of Danny’s sudden declaration of love. “Hey, maybe that’s my superpower: my irresistible charm that I have in spades, don’t you agree? That’s the reason why you love me and you’re gonna do anything I ever want from you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don’t say. Keep dreaming… Smooth Dog my ass.”

 

The boys kissed again, intending to make that moment very special because it would probably the last time they would kiss for a little while.

 

“And I love you too, Danny. I want you to be happy, remember? It took me some time, but I finally came to the conclusion that we only can be happy if we’re together, baby. We’re gonna make it work this time. Everything… everything’s gonna be fine this time.”

 

“You know, I’m very satisfied because several parts of my dream are becoming reality.”

 

“What do you mean? What dream?”

 

“The dream I had when I was shot during the quarantine. The dream felt sorta premonitory. I sure hope that the last part of the dream might become a reality.”

 

“Oh yeah? Which part is that?”

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Danny promised, already hearing the noises of some of his employees coming in through the entrance door. “Right now, we got a bunch of errands to do, big guy. We’re on the clock here. Let’s begin again, let’s begin anew.”

 

~~The End~~

 

_The Beginning...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I post, thanks for all the kudos and comments :)


End file.
